American Horror Story Woodsdale
by JKJPRO
Summary: This is the story of a small town that has a lot of darkness, follow the Evan's as the figure out all the secrets Woodsdale has to offer.
1. Adjustments

Note: This is my first work I am publishing and i hope you all enjoy it. This episode may seem a little messy, i got a little lost because i switched computers and wrote this throughout 3 months so i hope any mistakes i made wont distract you too much. All i call about is that you all are entertained while you read this, so feel free to post a review if you like. It can be negative or positive. And this is also written in the format for a script since that is what it is supposed to be. And lastly this will be an ongoing series, it will be split into about 12 or 13 episodes, so i hope you guys stick around for it. :D So now I introduce:

**AMERICAN HORROR STORY: WOODSDALE**

**Episode 1**

**Adjustments**

ext. drive in theater. 1967. night

A young boy around 16 years old is walking around a drive in movie theater. It doesn't seem obvious what he is doing, he is just walking looking around. Suddenly he hears a noise and turns, but sees nothing.

As he turns back he sees three boys.

Kevin

What are you doing here weakling.

Richard

Oh cant you just leave me alone for once Kevin.

Kevin

Well i guess not.

Richard

Listen, I'm really not in the mood.

Kevin

Do you think that I care if you're in the mood or not geek.

Richard

Please just leave me alone, just this once.

Kevin

Why are you here anyway?

Richard

None of your business, that's why.

Kevin

It's like you want your ass kicked.

Richard

I'm not scared of you.

Kevin

Your not huh?

Richard slowly takes a few steps back.

He puts up his fists shyly like he is ready for battle.

Richard

Yeah.

Kevin

We'll see about that.

Just as Kevin raises his fist a security guard comes around.

Guard

Hey what are you four doing over here?

Kevin

Come on lets get out of here.

Kevin and his goons all run away.

Richard dashes away and takes cover behind a old building.

He is breathing heavy.

He hears a noise around the corner.

Richard

Come on out Kevin, i know it is you!

He doesn't hear anything.

Richard

Come on, what are you... are you scared huh?

Still nothing happens.

Richard

Come on i ain't scared of ya, bring it on.

He raises his fists again, this time with more confidence.

He walks towards the corner slowly building anticipation until... finally he takes the final step and see's no one there.

He turns around and someone pops up behind him wearing all black and a mask.

All you can hear as the screen smashes to black is Richards ear splitting scream.

INTRO.

int/ext. the Evans car. 2012. day

You can hear faint music blasting from a young girls headphones.

It is Natalie Evan, 15

Her father, Jacob keeps checking on her in the cars rear view mirror.

laci

She's mad.

Jacob

Why?

laci

Because we moved thousands of miles away from all her friends.

Jacob

Doesn't she understand we had to, we just couldn't make it back in California anymore. There were no jobs.

laci

I know, its just hard. She will get over it. In fact I'm sure she will come to love it.

Laci looks out the window into the Forrest.

A Forrest that is seemingly endless.

gps

Drive 1.3 miles then turn left.

Jacob

Were getting close.

laci

I know, I'm so excited. The house is so beautiful!

Jacob

It's a fixer upper.

laci

It is nothing we cant handle hun. Plus its not all that bad, it has light, heat, and electricity. I'm sure the hot tub can wait OK.

Jacob

I'm just saying it's going to be a lot of work.

laci

I know, but just think once it is done it will look amazing and maybe even triple the property value.

Laci says as she kisses Jacob on the cheek.

NATALIE

Are we there yet?

laci

Almost there.

Jacob

Just about 15 more minutes.

NATALIE

Were already in the middle of nowhere and were going in deeper. I already don't have cell reception.

Jacob

I'm sure it will get fixed as we get closer to town.

laci

Yeah it will be fine.

Natalie rolls her eyes and she puts her headphones back in.

cut to:

ext. Evans home. day

The camera pans out as the Evans drive up to their cabin.

laci

Were here.

Everybody gets out of the car.

Their dog Rex, a German Shepard gets out and runs to the grass, and rolls around acting like a regular dog.

Natalie

This is it?

laci

Yeah, whats wrong kiddo you don't like it.

Natalie

It looks a lot nicer than i thought it would actually.

laci

Oh well that's great!

Natalie somewhat grins as she walks inside.

Jacob

Why don't you take a look around, find a room.

Natalie

OK.

She starts roaming the house with her trusty companion Rex.

Natalie

These rooms are huge rexie, and there's enough that even you could get your own room.

Rex just looks like a happy dog.

Natalie spots the attic.

NATALIE

Come on boy, lets check whats up here.

She lifts up Rex and they go upstairs in the attic.

The attic is a pretty big room almost the size of the entire house. It has a large window that has a great view of the backyard, and a smaller window that gives view to the front.

Natalie looks out the front window and watches her dad bringing in a box and her mom getting their pet parakeet out of the car.

Natalie

You know rexie, i think me and you just might make it here.

She says petting his ear.

int. Jacobs work office. day

LOUIE

So i hear you have no experience in being a lumber jack correct Jacob.

Jacob

No sir, this is my first time doing a job like this at all.

Louie

Well don't worry I'll help you the first couple of days and then the rest of your team can teach you the rest.

Jacob

OK.

Louie

Were always looking for new workers here.

Jacob

Why is that?

Louie

Oh people tend not to stay too long here in woodsdale.

Jacob

Can i ask why not? It seems like such a nice town.

Louie

Oh its just we have a, how should i put this. Bad reputation.

Jacob

How so?

Louie

Back in 67 there was a string of infamous murders, you probably heard about them in the news. The slasher they called him. Paul mcdermott was his real name, he went crazy one day and started hacking up a bunch of teenagers. He was eventually caught and given the death penalty. Now he's just a local legend.

Jacob

So this town has a dark past?

Louie

Well all towns do... Why don't you walk with me Jacob. I'll show you around.

Jacob

Sure.

Louie

Here's the garage, you can pick up your truck every morning if your a supervisor, but since your still a rut all you have to do is show up on time and sit in the truck and let someone else do all the driving.

Jacob

OK.

Louie

Great. Oh look, here's your supervisor now. Jacob this is Dale, dale this is Jacob.

dale

Nice to meet you sir.

Jacob

Likewise.

Louie

Dale Jacob is new here, think you can show him the ropes.

dale

Sure thing. Come with me i can give you a tour of our site that were working on.

Jacob

OK sounds good to me.

They get in the truck and take off.

int. Longbottom high school. day

Natalie is walking up her school campus on her first day of school.

She walks into the office.

Natalie

Hi there, i need my schedule.

secretary

Ah, are you the new student... Natalie right?

Natalie

Yes.

secretary

Yes, we've been expecting you. Here it is. Have a great first day.

Natalie

OK, excuse me but i don't know my way around.

Secretary

oh yes, of course. Hey Lucas are you busy.

Lucas, a young man around 16 turns around.

Lucas

No I'm not, what do you need?

SECRETARY

Do you think you could show Natalie, a new student around?

Lucas

Yes sure, follow me.

Natalie

OK.

Natalie and Lucas start walking.

Lucas

So your new here?

Natalie

Yeah.

Lucas

Where are you from?

Natalie

I'm from California.

Lucas

Oh wow, long way from home.

Natalie

Yeah.

Lucas

Where in California?

Natalie

I'm from LA.

Lucas

Oh wow, that's a big town compared to woodsdale.

Natalie

Yes it definitely is.

Lucas

Why did you move.

Natalie

Well my dad couldn't find a job over there and he somehow found one all the way over here.

Lucas

Well, that's odd huh?

Natalie

Yeah it is.

Lucas

Well here is your homeroom, it is pretty easy to navigate your way around here, so i think you would be good from here on out.

Natalie

OK.

Lucas

Well then i guess i will see you around?

Natalie

Yeah sure.

Lucas starts walking away.

Natalie

Hey wait!

Lucas

Yeah?

Natalie

Well since I'm new here and all do you think i could have lunch with you.

Lucas

Yeah sure. Why don't you meet me in front of the office.

Natalie

OK sounds good.

Lucas

See you at lunch.

Natalie goes to her class.

Lucas goes on his way.

INT. PETERS HOSPITAL. DAY

Laci is getting coffee, she is dressed in scrubs ready to start her first day as peters hospitals new nurse.

A fax starts to come in, she notices its for a patient, Tucker Davis.

In walks another nurse picking it out of the fax machine.

Francine

You must be Laci, the new night nurse right?

laci

Yes I am.

Francine

Nice to meet you. I'm Francine, you can call me Fran.

laci

OK.

Francine

If you like i can show you around real quick.

laci

Yeah sure.

Francine

Great follow me.

The start walking down the halls.

Francine

Peters is a gigantic hospital but yet we only have one nursing station in peds.

She points at the nurses station.

Francine

For the most part it will be just you alone here watching after the patients. Don't worry though we are hardly ever full and most of the time you can spend on facebook or something.

laci

Small town i can see.

Francine

Yes we are, the ER is the busiest place here. Like i said you will mainly be the only eds nurse, i will be here from time to time, but i mostly help out in the adult side and with the surgery team since were so small.

laci

OK.

Francine

First patient you need to be aware of is Tucker Davis.

laci

Is that his fax?

Francine

Yes these are his medical records from archives. Study these extensively, he is a very complicated young boy.

laci

What is wrong with him.

Francine

That's just it, we don't really know. He has these episodes.

laci

What kind of episodes.

Francine

It starts with his eyes rolling behind his head and then he passes out, he goes into some sort of state that looks similar to a seizure, they can get pretty bad and aggressive so try to restrain him during these. After a few minutes he'll be better and wake up and don't remember a thing.

laci

Oh wow.

Francine

It may not sound serious but it is, he has hurt himself extremely bad in the past on accident and it is something we do not want repeated.

laci

Understood.

Francine

The rest of the patients are pretty straight forward, things like having their tonsils removed, recovery from surgery, or just need antibiotics or something, all you gotta really do for them is check their ivy's.

laci

OK.

Francine buzzer goes off.

Francine

I'm being called to surgery, do you think you can take it from here?

laci

Yes i think so.

Francine

Great! I will be back as soon as possible to check on you.

laci

Sounds good.

Francine walks away and laci starts heading toward the nurses station when her pager goes off for room 167.

As she approaches the door she sees the light on above the door.

cut to:

int. peters hospital 1967. night

The same shot of the light, now looking more new pans down to another nurse from 1967. Sarah.

Sarah walks in to see another nurse helping restrain a patient who is freaking out.

Megan

Hey there!

Sarah

Do you need help!

Megan

Yeah just grab that syringe there and stick her with it, it has some calming medicine.

Sarah

OK.

Sarah quickly grabs the needle and does as Megan says.

The patient slowly starts calming down.

Sarah

That seemed a bit tense, are you OK?

Megan

Yeah I'm fine.

Sarah

What is wrong with her.

Megan

We don't know it is some sort of mental illness.

Sarah

Then why do we keep her here?

Megan

There is no more room in the adult ward or the psychiatric ward. She is for whatever reason stuck here.

Sarah

Lucky us i see.

Conrad

I'll kill you all. I swear I'll ring your necks until it snaps.

Megan

Don't listen to her OK, she wont do anything.

Conrad

You, you are afraid... yes you are. Your going to be fun to skin.

Sarah starts breathing heavy.

Megan

Why don't we go.

Sarah

Yeah OK.

They rush out of the room and the last thing you hear before the door shuts is:

Conrad

See you soon... Sarah!

INT. LONGBOTTOM HIGH SCHOOL. DAY

Natalie

So longbottom? How did that name come up.

Lucas

It's the founders name.

Natalie

Yeah i know, its just such an odd name for a school.

Lucas

Yeah i know.

Natalie

So what do you all do for fun around here?

She says as she takes a bite of her apple.

Lucas

Oh well you know, were a bunch of rednecks, so we go hunting... without permits. We drive atv's instead of cars. And we eat roadkill.

Natalie

(chuckling.)

Really, what do you do around here?

Lucas

Well i was only partially joking about what i said. We really do go hunting and drive atv's. But well that's just how we have fun.

Natalie

I can handle an ATV.

Lucas

Really?

Natalie

Yes.

Lucas

Well then maybe we could go riding some time.

Natalie

I would like that.

Lucas

Alright cool. We'll make a day.

They see a kid getting pushed around by the school.

Natalie

Who is that?

Lucas

Oh that's Zane mcdermott.

Natalie

Why is everybody treating him so mean? What did he do?

Lucas

Well it's not really what he did. It's kind of what his grandpa did.

Natalie

What did he do?

Lucas

Well I'll have to tell you the whole story and that could take a while.

Natalie

We have 25 minutes. That enough time?

Lucas

Do you really want to know, it is your first day here and if i tell you, you might just start packing your things again.

Natalie

It can't be that bad.

Lucas

Oh it is.

Natalie

Tell me!

Lucas

Fine...

INT. LONGBOTTOM HIGH SCHOOL. DAY

1967!

A young boy wearing a brown casual sweater is walking down the halls with all the confidence in the world as he goes up and meets Stacy.

Richard

Hey there Stacy.

Stacy

Oh hi Richard.

Richard

I've been acting weird lately and i wanted to tell you why.

Stacy

I think i deserve that at least.

Richard

The thing is... Stacy.

He starts choking trying to think of what to say.

Richard

I've been wanting to do this for such a long time. Really i have.

Stacy

What?

Richard

Stacy, will you go to the movies or dinner or something with me maybe on like Friday or something?

He says studdering and almost passing out.

Stacy

... Yes.

Richard

Yes?

Stacy

I'll go with you. It sounds like fun.

Richard

Really!

Stacy

Yes... See i got to come clean on something too Ricard.

RICHARd

What?

Stacy

I've been waiting to hear you ask me out. I've always wanted to ask you it's just that I've been too shy to ask. I know that probably sounds silly-

Richard

No not at all.

Stacy

I'm so happy you asked me and I'm so excited were going.

Richard

So am i.

The bell rings.

Stacy

I have to go, so see you on Friday?

Richard

Yes... Yes!

Stacy walks to class and Richard stays behind dumbfounded by what just happened.

int. Richards home. night

Richards mom is in the kitchen washing dishes while Richard is doing homework.

Hannah

I don't mean to brag but that was some good meatloaf.

Richard

The best.

Hannah smiles.

Richard

Do you think I could borrow the car of Friday?

Hannah

What for honey.

Richard

Me and... Me and Stacy are going out... To the drive in.

Hannah

Stacy Wilkins?

Richard

Yeah.

Hannah

That sounds fantastic, she is such a nice girl. Of course you can honey.

Richard

Thanks ma.

Hannah

Now why don't you take a break from that work go take a bath or something.

RICHARD

OK, ma.

Richard gets up and goes down the hall.

INT. LONGBOTTOM HIGH SCHOOL. DAY

Natalie

It cant be that bad.

Lucas

Oh it is.

Natalie

Tell me!

Lucas

Fine... See the mcdermotts were rich. Zane's great grandpa Alvin mcdermott was one of the 3 founders of woodsdale. He owned a string of business's and became very wealthy. He supplied the town with general stores and gas. He then had a son named Paul. Paul was a troubled young man. He was a bit crazy. But non the less he was rich so he was popular. One day as he was in the middle of a meeting he snapped and killed one of the board members of his company Dermount. From there on he became a psycho. He started going on a killing spree killing kids our age. He would kill them in some of the most gruesome ways he could think of. Then when he was done he would throw them out in the woods for the police to find. The search for "the slasher" went on for nearly 20 years. And in those years he had a son. Nobody knew who the boys mother was. One day he just appeared in Paul's arms while he was out in town. To this day that was possibly this towns oldest secret is who was the boys mother. Finally though the slasher slashed his last victim. Poor little Richard Parker. A simple boy who was going on his first date with his soul mate Stacy Wilkins. On their date he went out to get some snacks and was never seen again. Until they found him in the fields dismembered. An anonymous person followed the killer home that night though. and found out it was Paul. He alerted the authorities and Paul was put on death row.

Natalie gave Lucas a blank glare.

Natalie

That is so not true.

Lucas

You can ask anyone in town.

Natalie

How do i know that they aren't just as crazy as you are?

Lucas

It's a true story. In fact the anniversary is coming up... the town is throwing a celebration!

Natalie

A celebration for people that lost their lives?

Lucas

Well its more for the capture of ol mcdermott. But its a lot of fun. The town really goes crazy for it. Theirs games and music and rides.

Natalie

Sounds like fun.

Lucas

Yeah it is. You should come this year.

Natalie

Maybe.

INT. PETERS HOSPITAL. DAY

Laci walks in.

She see's a little boy laying down in bed.

laci

Hi there, I'm laci. I'm your nurse for tonight.

He stays quiet

laci

Are you OK?

tucker

I'm not feeling good.

laci

How?

tucker

My tummy.

laci

Whats wrong with your tummy, does it hurt or something?

tucker

No i feel like I'm going to throw up.

laci

Oh that's no good. Here let me get you something in case it comes to that.

She gets him a container to throw up in and gives it to him.

laci

Here ya go.

tucker

Thanks.

laci

There's not much i can do for you, sorry. I could get you medicine?

tucker

OK... i just want to feel better.

laci

OK i will be right back OK, if you need me really bad before i get back though, you know what to do.

tucker

OK.

She leaves the room.

ext. dales truck. evening.

dale

And i said check your tail pipe.

Jacob chuckles.

Jacob

That was a good one.

dale

True story.

Jacob

Wish i was there.

dale

so i know that you probably are nervous coming to this small of a town all the way from the big city.

Jacob

It definitely is a lot different from LA but well the people are certainly nicer.

dale

Yeah well we try to keep a good reputation.

Jacob

Everybody's been so helpful around here. especially you dale. I don't think i would know which way is right if it weren't for you.

dale

Oh i didn't do that much.

Jacob

Really your a great guy.

dale

Well your pretty good yourself... tell ya what, you and your family should come over for dinner one day! i bet I'll wives will get along great.

Jacob

I'm sure they will, that sounds great!

dale

Good I'll run it through the old lady and get back to ya.

Jacob

Sounds good.

int. Natalie home

Jacob

So how was everybody's first day?

laci

Mine was pretty good, the job is easy... I met the strangest little boy though, he is very ill.

Jacob

Oh that's a shame.

laci

It is. So how was your day Natalie, make any friends?

Natalie

Yeah actually, this guy named Lucas, he was my guide. We had lunch together.

Jacob

A boy huh?

laci

She is allowed to have guy friends hun.

Jacob

Should i get my shotgun out.

Natalie

(laughing)

No. It's OK.

Everything's quiet.

Natalie

So did you all hear about the past this town has.

Jacobs looks up quickly.

Jacob

You heard?

Natalie

Yeah.

laci

Heard what?

Natalie

About that poor sweet boy Richard.

ext. Richards car 1967 night

STACY

I'm so excited were going tonight Richard.

Richard

Yeah so am i!

Stacy

I've been looking forward to this all week.

Things quiet down

Stacy

My mom would never let me go out with you.

Richard looks at her.

Stacy

Don't take it personally she doesn't let me date anyone at all. She is one of those uptight moms.

Richard

Oh. She... she wont get you in trouble for this right?

STACY

No i told her that i was at my friends house.

Richard

Oh.

They pull up and Richard parks.

RICHARD

Here we are.

Stacy

Cool.

RICHARD

Hey do you like want popcorn or something?

Stacy

Yeah sure.

Richard

OK I'll go get some.

STACY

Oh and can you get me a coke?

Richard

You got it.

He steps out of the car and walks off.

Richard is walking down the same path as earlier.

He hears a noise and turns around.

He sees three boys.

Kevin

what are you doing here weakling?

Richard

Oh cant you just leave me alone for once Kevin?

It cuts back to Stacy waiting in the car.

A figure slams on the window and Stacy jumps from fear.

Marcel

Out of the car!

Stacy

Mom!

Marcel

Get out!

She opens the door and pulls her out.

Stacy

How did you find me!

Marcel

I followed you, i knew you were up to something. I just knew it!

Stacy

Ow mom your hurting me!

Marcel is pulling on stacy's arm.

Marcel

Who is it, huh. Who is the boy your screwing!

Stacy

No one! It's just one date calm down.

Marcel

Who!

Stacy

Richard.

Marcel

You are leaving now!

She tugs at her arm pulling her.

Stacy

No mom at least let me tell him something please!

Her mom continues to pull.

It cuts back to Richard.

RICHARD

Come on i ain't scared of ya, bring it on.

He raises his fists again, this time with more confidence.

He walks towards the corner slowly building anticipation until... finally he takes the final step and see's no one there.

He turns around and someone pops up behind him wearing all black and a mask.

Richard lets out only one scream before the killer slashes his throat and blood squirts out.

ext. drive in theater. night 2013

Two teens are in a convertible getting ready for the movie to start

Beverly

I can go for a some popcorn

rick

Of course, your wish is my command.

He hops out of the convertible and falls comically.

Beverly

klutz.

It cuts to him on his way back to the car, he is taking the old pathway that Richard once walked.

He hears a noise a turns

All he sees is a group of rats.

rick

This place is going to shit.

He takes a piece of popcorn into his mouth and continues walking.

He hears another noise

This time he turns around to see a tall black figure.

It's staring so deeply at him its almost as if it can see right through him.

rick

The fuck?

It takes a step forward

rick

Hey who is that?

It starts running after him

Rick gets scared, he runs but is too slow.

The dark clothes man tackles him to the ground and lifts his head up by his hair and slashes his throat.

He stands up and stares to where all the cars are parked, he see's the one that is far away from all the others. He slowly walks over to it and gets to the window.

Beverly doesn't notices it until finally when he smashes through the window with the knife had stabs her throat.

He leaves the knife in her and casually walks away

CUT


	2. Conrad

**Conrad**

Int. peters hospital 2012. night

A long ding is heard as Laci raises her head.

She see's that it is her pager. Room 167

She casually walks to the room but stops at the door. You can see her breath as if it were 30 degree's inside the hospital.

She gets a bad feeling about everything, you can tell by the look in her eyes and the movements she makes. But she forces herself to open the door where it is even more cold.

Laci

Tucker?

There is no response.

Laci

What's going on buddy? Are you ok?

Once again there is no response. Laci is a bit worried now and goes over to his bed and looks under and around it but he is no where to be found.

Suddenly in the background you see something move in the background. You cant really make out what it is but its on the roof!

Laci hears a slight noise and turns around. Nothing is there. She is feeling really scared now.

Laci

Tucker! Where are you!

Tucker

Right here.

She turns around to find the bedside light on and tucker laying in bed underneath the covers. He looks as though he was over there.

Laci

How'd you get in bed so fast?

Tucker

What do you mean?

Laci

You... You werent there a second ago.

Tucker

Yes i was. You came in and looked around and thats it.

Laci

I... I... What do you need tuck?

Tucker

Can i have a popsicle.

Laci

... Uhm yeah sure.

She kind of chuckles.

Laci

I'll be right back.

Tucker

Ok.

She walks out of the room and just as she goes over the doorway the door closes.

She looks back at the door horrified and rushes in again.

Tucker is still there and just stares at her.

Tucker

What's wrong?

Laci

Nothing tuck, im just going crazy.

She laughs and walks away again.

As she goes down the hall the camera pans away further into tuckers room and we see something crawling on the wall, slowly closing the door again.

Intro

Int. evans home. day

Laci is coming in from her night shift, she is yawning from being so tired.

The camera follows her as she walks into the kitchen to find her daugter and husband.

Jacob is drinking coffee and Natalie is eating cereal.

Jacob

Hey there babe.

Laci

Hey.

She flops down on a chair.

Laci

I've had the most exhausting and strange night of my life.

Jacob

What happened?

Laci

I don't want to talk about it, not now at least.

Natalie

I'm going to head to school.

Natalie puts her bowl in the sink and grabs her backpack.

Laci

Ok have a nice day.

Jacob

Bye.

Natalie walks out of the house.

Jacob notices Laci has her head down while at the table.

Jacob

Are you sure your ok?

Laci

Yes... I just had a very long night.

Jacob

What happened tonight?

Laci

I- I dont know to be honest.

Jacob

Do you want to talk about it?

Laci

I don't even remember half of it to be honest. It's like its out of my head but the concept stayed. I don't know, im just a bit scared tonight and shocked... and tired. I just need some rest and i'll be ok.

Jacob

Ok, go take a nap, i'll see you when i get out of work.

Laci

Ok.

She kisses Jacob as she makes her way upstairs.

As laci is going upstairs shes tops and snaps her head to corner where just a second earlier she swore she saw a dark figure there. She shrugs it off and continues walking to the room.

She finally gets there and makes her way to the closet where she finds clothes to sleep in. As she stands there you can see something moving slowly in the background and making its way under the bed.

She finally puts on her clothes and turns around to see nothing there.

She steps towards the bed and just as she is about to get in she gets a bad sense. She stops for a second but doesnt dare move because she thinks if she does, something bad will happen. She stays idle for almost an entire minute before she slowly gets in bed.

She barely moves as she gets in and lays down, covering her body with the blanket likes its a shield, the look on her face looks horrified. She is breathing heavy as she lays on her side.

She hears a noise... She finally figures out its jacob opening and closing the door leaving on his way to work, and she calms down a little bit.

Slowly the camera pans down under the bed to see... nothing there.

Ext. longbottom school. day

Natalie is finally outside of the school walking up the steps when she sees Lucas.

Lucas

Hey there nat.

Natalie

Hi.

Lucas

Can i walk you to homeroom?

Natalie

Well i dont see why not.

They walk inside the building where hundreds of students are wondering about.

Lucas

So you've been here a whole week now huh?

Natalie

Yeah i guess so.

Lucas

And we still havent gone riding atv's.

Natalie

I actually forgot about that... Sorry.

Lucas

Hey no problem, but maybe after school today, me and you could do that? What do you say?

Natalie

Sounds great.

Lucas

Well great then.

They see a faculty member get up on one of the tables in the auditorium with a megaphone.

Vice President

Everybody please quiet down i have an announcement to make. You are all to go to the gym right now for an assembly. We have an issue that has come up and we need to adress it to all of you. Once again make your way to the gym.

All the students start heading to the gym.

Natalie

What happened?

Lucas shrugs.

Lucas

I guess theres only one way to find out.

They start heading toward the gym.

It cuts to natalie and lucas sitting down amongst the hundreds of other students.

The principle is in the middle of the basketball court with all the other faculty members.

principal

Students i ask that you quiet down now and remain quiet until the end of the assembly, the reason we have gathered you all here today is because there has been a tragedy in this city. Some of you may have heard, but im sure a lot of you havent. A young Man, and a young woman were found dead today. And these were people that a lot of you knew, they were your friends and they were your fellow peers. They were found murdered students. And it is a tragedy. We have lost two of our greatest and brightest students here at longbottom high... They had such big futures ahead of them... Now these students names were Beverly Marsh, and Rick Quincy. Beverly was a cheerleader for our cheer squad here at longbottom, and she was also very talented student in our drama program. Rick was head of the debate team and was the brightest student we have seen walk the halls of longbottom high. I dont have the words to express my sorrow, and im sure you all dont either. Now the reason we are telling you this, is in hope that maybe one of you seen them sometime before they went missing. If you did or know anything about this, please contact the police. Or you could even come to one of us in private. The police are doing everything they can to solve this murder, but frankly they are running out of leads, which is why they turned to you. And lastly school will be closed for the next week due to the events and the investigation. So as of now you are free to go. And if any of you need grief counceling we do offer that. Just go to Mr. Roth or Ms. Hill to find out more. Thank you all students but before you leave... i think we should have a moment of silence for our lost.

She lowers her head as does everyone else in the gym.

It is so quiet you can even hear the whimpers of the other students.

Ext. street. day

Natalie

Well that was a bit intense, and i didnt even know those people.

Lucas

Yeah...

Natalie

Did you... Did you know them?

Lucas

They were friends. We used to hang out alot.

Natalie

I'm sorry.

Lucas

It's ok. Do you think we could ride atvs another time?

Natalie

Yeah sure, of course.

INT. PETERS HOSPITAL 2012. NIGHT

Laci walks back into tuckers room.

Laci

Hey why did you close the door buddy.

Tucker

I didnt.

Laci

Then who did.

Tucker

The monster.

Laci

What monster?

Tucker

The one right behind you.

Laci stands still. She can hear noises coming from right behind her, she can feel breath on her neck.

Laci

This isnt a time to joke tucker.

Tucker

I'm not.

Laci continues standing until finally she gathers the courage to twirl around, to see nothing there.

A sigh of relief goes over her.

Laci

That wasnt funny tucker.

She turns back around to she something on top of tucker pushing him down onto the bed so hard that is bending the metal that it lies on.

Laci lets out the most ear splitting scream ever, before she gathers herself to go and try and save tucker. She pushes the monster over and over and yet it doesnt budge.

Finally it looks at her, with its blank eyes and shrieks. This is when she realizes its not a monster, its a woman, so disturbed and filthy she doesnt even look like herself.

She continues starting into the womans eyes until she blinks, and when she opens them again the monster is gone.

Laci shes tucker is ok, and she slowly puts herself on the floor, curling up into a little ball paralyzed by fear and shock she just stays that way. Not making one sound whatsoever.

Tucker

I think everythings going to be alright now.

Then she wakes up.

Int. evans home. day

Laci lies on her side just like we last saw her, she opens her eyes and you can still see the fear from what she had gone through just hours before.

She hears a noise, a door open.

Natalie

Mom i'm home.

She sits up now.

Laci

Natalie, im upstairs.

Natalie

Ok

She hears natalie go up the stairs.

Laci

What are you doing home?

Natalie

School is canceled.

Laci

Why?

Natalie

Some kids were killed, did you not hear.

Laci

No I didnt.

Natalie

Oh... well yeah.

Laci just looks at natalie.

Natalie

So i kind of um, brought a friend over.

It cuts to later than night, the evans are sitting at their table eating pizza along with Lucas.

Jacob

So Lucas, have any hobbies.

Lucas

Not really.

Jacob

Oh come on, no sports or anything.

Lucas

I used to play soccer but im not into it as much anymore.

Jacob

Oh.

Everything stays quiet for a minute.

Laci is still acting a bit weird.

Jacob

Hey honey you alright?

Laci

Oh yeah, im fine.

Jacob

Ok... So lucas have you lived here your whole life.

Lucas

Yes.

Jacob

So im assuming you know the history of this entire place.

Lucas

Oh yes, its all a bit crazy if you ask me, you know such a small town but with such a big story.

Jacob

Your telling me.

Laci

Is the slasher, the only story that happened around this town?

Lucas

What do you mean?

Laci

Like no other big events like that have ever happened?

Lucas

No not really, there have been some odd occurences but i dont think their worthy of mentioning.

Laci

What about at the hospital.

Lucas

Uhm... I dont think so. Why may i ask?

Laci

Oh its just i work there, and well i keep hearing spooky stories, but well i guess you hear those at every hospital.

Lucas

Guess so.

A phone starts ringing.

Lucas checks his but puts it on silent instead of answering it.

Jacob

Anyone important?

Lucas

It was my dad, but its not important i'll call him back.

Jacob

If you need to call him you can.

Lucas

He can wait, he'll be fine.

It cuts to lucas and natalie in natalies room

Lucas

You know, I was closer to them than i said...

Natalie

What?

Lucas

Rick and Beverly.

Natalie

What do you mean you were closer to them?

Lucas

Rick was my best friend, beverly was his to be bride. We always thought that no matter what happened in the world or what tried to tear us apart, we would stick together.

Natalie

They meant a lot to you.

Lucas

Yeah... They did.

It cuts to Laci in her room in her scrubs about to go to work.

Jacob

You seem shaken up, are you sure you should go to work tonight?

Laci

There's no one to cover, i have to go.

Jacob

Well just be careful, call me if you need. I know how those night shifts are, and then being in a creepy hospital who knows what you see.

Jacob says jokingly.

Laci gives a pretend laugh and kisses jacob.

Laci

I have to go.

Jacob

Ok bye.

Laci

Bye.

It cuts to her car pulling up to the hospital.

She is wrapping her hair in a pony tail as she is walking through the hallway.

Francine

Hey.

Laci

Oh hi.

Francine

I didnt see you the last few days hows everything going?

Laci

Everything is fine.

Francine

Ok, you look tired have you been sleeping?

Laci

Yeah, i've been trying its just i keep having nightmares.

Francine just looks at her.

Francine

Nightmares about what?

Laci

Oh its nothing, i think its just stress from the move.

Francine

Yeah... sure.

Laci's pager goes off for Room 167

Francine

Well it looks like duty calls.

Laci

Yep.

Francine just stares at her as she walks

Laci walks into the room.

Tucker

You're here.

Laci

Yes i am tucker, how are you feeling today?

Tucker

Better. away.

Laci

Really! Thats great. What did you call me for then?

Tucker

I'm thirsty.

Laci

Oh well do you want some water.

Tucker nods yes.

Laci

Well ok i'll be right back.

Int. evans home. day

Lucas

I think i better go.

Natalie

Yeah its getting kind of late.

Lucas

I'll call you tomorrow, maybe we can hang out?

Natalie

Yeah sure... Bye.

Lucas

Bye.

Lucas leaves.

Jacob

Well he is nice.

Natalie

Yeah.

Jacob

Still dont like him.

Natalie smirks an walks upstairs.

Ext. street. night

A car has its emergency lights on as a truck is driving by.

The truck pulls over and a man steps out to try and offer help.

Man

Hey there, you look like your could use some help whats the problem?

The person behind the hood of the car is wearing a black hoodie.

Man

Oh hey there, i didnt recognize you. Whats wrong.

The person stabs the guy in the throat as he grabs him and slowly makes his way over to the trunk of the car and throws him in.

He slams the trunk down closes the hood of his car and takes off.

Int. peters hospital. night

Laci

So you don't have any pain.

Tucker

Nope

Tucker says as he takes a gulp from his water.

Laci

Thats fantastic tuck, really.

Tucker

Ever since you took her away i've felt better.

Laci stops what she is doing when she hears that.

Laci

Took who away?

Tucker

The lady.

Laci

What lady?

Tucker

The one from last night... you saw her remember.

Laci stands still.

Laci

I didnt take her away.

Tucker

Yes you did, she left with you. And now i feel a lot better.

Laci

... Who is she... Tucker?

Tucker

I don't know, she said she has a lot of differant names. But that most people called her conrad.

Laci

Conrad?

Tucker

Yeah. She said she's lived in this hospital for a long time, and she was happy that you were finally taking her out.

Laci is in shock again.

It cuts to her on a computer doing research, but she finds nothing.

She finally notices how dark it is, throughout the entire hospital and she starts getting creeped out.

She hears a noise and turns around to see the woman there standing.

Laci doesnt move an inch, she is shocked.

Laci

Who are you.

She whispers.

The woman goes up and touches her hand.

Conrad

(sinister voice)

You are going to die... Slow... And painful... And in the most disturbing way imaginable, i can promise you that.

Laci blinks and all the lights are back on and conrad is gone.

Int. peters hospital 1967. night

It cuts to 1967 where sarah is sitting in the same nurses station. It looks a lot newer than it does in 2012.

She see's the light for 167 blinking.

She knows who and what is in that room so she slowly steps in.

Sarah

Hello... Conrad... Are you ok in here... Is there something you need?

Conrad

Can i ask you a question?

Sarah doesnt know what to say.

Sarah

Sure.

Conrad

Then step closer... please.

Sarah goes a little closer.

Conrad

Come and sit.

Conrad nods with her head at a chair next to the bed.

Sarah obeys even though she doesnt want to.

Sarah

What's your question?

Conrad

They say everybody has a fear? Right?

Sarah

I guess so.

Conrad

What's yours?

Sarah

I don't think that is appropiate Conrad.

Conrad

I'll tell you mine, if you tell me yours.

Sarah hesistates but finally...

Sarah

I have a fear of dying...

Conrad

I think we all do.

Sarah

So what's yours.

Conrad

Being mortal.

She suddenly breaks her restraints and stabs sarah with a shard of metal she broke off the bed.

Sarah falls to the ground and conrad gets off the bed and keeps on stabbing over and over again... until final there are no more sounds coming from sarah. Not even a heartbeat.

Conrad steps out of the hospital door. She is free to roam now.

CUT


	3. Poe

int. longbottom high. 1967. day

The teacher stands up in front of a class.

teacher

So I hope you all have studied your poems as you were asked, because today you will be reviewing them.

The class stays quiet.

teacher

Who would like to go first?

Once again the class stays quiet.

Teacher

Ok i will just pick one of you...

She looks all around the class until finally someone catches her eye.

teacher

Richard.

Richard lifts his head up from his desk.

Richard

Me?

teacher

Yes, come on up and share your poem.

Richard

(shyly)

Oh ok.

He slowly gets up from his chair and goes to the front of the class.

teacher

Start by telling us the author and name of the poem you have chosen.

Richard

Yes... Ok... The poem i chose is written by Edgar Allen Poe. It is titled Alone.

Teacher

What is it about? In your opinion.

Richard

In my opinion... it ugh... its really about Poe just talking about how his entire life he has felt alone because of how different he was. Because he was an outcast because he thought differently than everybody else...

teacher

Well then proceed on reading it.

Richard

Yes... Ok

He gulps and then proceeds.

Richard

From childhood's hour I have not been as others were... I have not seen as others saw... I could not bring my passions from a common spring... From the same source i have not taken my sorrow... I could not awaken my heart to joy at the same tone. And all i lov'd i lov'd alone. Then in my childhood... in the dawn of a most stormy life... was drawn from every depth of good and ill, the mystery which binds me still. From the torrent, or the fountain... from the red cliff of the mountain. From the sun that round me roll'd... In its autumn tint of gold... from the lightning in the sky. From the thunder, and the storm, and the cloud that took the form, When the rest of heaven was blue... Of a demon in my view.

The class claps as the are supposed to and Richard takes his seat once again.

teacher

Well Richard, that was fantastic, so who wants to go next.

Richard is embarrassed as he slams his head back down on his desk.

CUT TO:

int. longbottom high 2013. day

Natalie has her head on her desk just like Richard did years before.

teacher

Does anyone care to read or should i just pick one of you?

The class is quiet.

teacher

Very well, Natalie.

Natalie

What me?

Natalie says as she pops her head up.

teacher

Yes, we haven't heard much from you in the few weeks you've been here, i think its about time we did. So what poem have you chosen?

The teacher asks as Natalie is going to the center of the class.

Natalie

For my assignment i have chosen Edgar Allan Poe's The raven. I chose the raven because it is probably my all time favorite poem, and Edgar Allan Poe is my favorite writer.

teacher

It certainly is a great choice that not many students pick. Please read when you are ready.

Natalie

Once upon a midnight dreary...

It cuts straight to the end of the poem.

Natalie

Shall be lifted... Nevermore.

The class claps.

Teacher

Well Natalie, that was fantastic, go ahead and take your seat. Who wants to go next...

Zane

I will.

teacher

Ahh yes Zane... Thank you for offering to come up, nobody ever does.

Zane

Well i guess you could thank Natalie, i feel like i have more confidence after hearing her read. I have chosen Alone, by Edgar Allan Poe.

teacher

Oh two poes! This is going to be the best poetry reading I've had in a while.

Zane

Like Natalie, Poe is my favorite author as well.

teacher

Well read please...

Zane

From childhoods hour...

INTRO

INT. LONGBOTTOM HIGH 2013. DAY

Natalie is walking out of class as Zane comes up from behind.

Zane

Oh hey.

Natalie

Hi... Zane.

Zane

I thought you did really well in there.

Natalie

Thanks, you did pretty awseome yourself.

Zane

Oh well thanks.

They keep walking.

Natalie

Is there something else?

Zane

No... its just nothing.

Natalie

What?

Zane

I just thought you sounded cool is all.

Natalie

What do you mean?

Zane

I've never heard people say their favorite author is Poe, at least people my age.

Natalie

Oh.

Zane

It's just great knowing someone else out there reads his work.

Natalie

I totally get where your coming from.

They keep walking.

Zane

Do you like want to hang out or something one of these days?

Natalie

Hang out?

Zane

Yeah like maybe watch a movie or go jogging i don't know, anything.

She kind of smiles.

Natalie

yeah sure, text me or something.

Zane

Ok, yeah sure... Whats your phone number?

Natalie

Here let me see.

Zane just stands there.

Natalie

Your phone.

Zane

Oh yeah... Here.

He hands her the phone.

Zane

Sorry if i seem nervous or something... its just that i am nervous and I'm trying really hard to mask that, but ultimately its not working.

Natalie

Why are you nervous?

Zane

Well it's just i don't really have friends... and I've never asked any one to "hang out" or anything.

Natalie

Well don't be nervous... Here.

She hands him the phone.

Natalie

Just text me whenever.

Zane

Yeah ok, sure... Bye.

Natalie

Bye.

She waves as she walks off.

Lucas catches up with her.

Lucas

Why were you talking to the slasher there?

Natalie

Excuse me?

Lucas

Zane. Why were you talking to him.

He says grabbing her arm forcing her to stop walking.

Natalie

Because he wanted to ask me something.

Lucas

Nobody talks to the slasher ok. just leave him alone.

Natalie

No he's sweet, i cant believe you're making fun of him.

Lucas

You don't talk to him, he's just a freak alright.

Natalie

First off don't tell me what to do, and second he seemed pretty nice to me, maybe a little shy but that's it.

Lucas

You hang out with him and sooner rather than later you'll end up with your throat slit.

Natalie

You cant judge him for something his grandfather did over 40 years ago.

Lucas

All the mcdermotts are fucking crazy, the sooner you learn that the better.

Natalie

Let go of my arm you douche, i cant believe i thought you were cool.

Lucas

I am just trying to help you hear.

Natalie

Shut the help up and leave me alone. I can talk with whoever i want, and i certainly am not going to be mean to him for no reason at all.

Lucas

Fine, but you'll learn, once you end up in a casket you'll know.

Natalie walks fast to her next class breathing heavy.

Int. peters hospital. night

Laci is walking with tucker.

Laci

Your doing really good tucker.

tucker

I am.

Laci

Yeah, you look like your not sick at all, how are you feeling by the way.

tucker

Really good.

Laci

Good, i saw your actually eating all of your food.

tucker

Ugh huh, it was good.

Laci smiles.

Laci

Good.

tucker

It still feels hard to walk though.

Laci

Does it.

tucker

Yeah.

Laci

Well that's to be expected when you were as sick as you were. You know there might be a chance of you going home soon if you keep this up.

tucker

Really!

Laci

Well don't hold me to that, but if the doctors see how well you are doing, there's no way they can hold you here.

Tucker just smiles.

It cuts to Laci with Francine.

Laci

Tucker is doing well.

Francine

Yes extraordinarily well, you must be doing something right.

Laci

Oh i wont take the credit, its just the doctors.

Francine

Well i think its more you since you spend so much time with him.

Laci

Is there a chance of him getting out of here anytime soon, going home?

Francine

No, why would you ask.

Laci

Well he is doing so well, i just thought-

Francine

Tucker cant go home.

Laci

What do you mean?

Francine

His parents are dead, they died in a car crash, tucker was the only left alive that's when he came to the hospital and the symptoms started.

Laci

So he doesn't have a home?

Francine

No.

Laci

What about foster care.

Francine

Child life is trying to find him a home, but around these parts there probably wont be one for a long time. It's already been months.

Laci

Then what happens to him?

Francine

He stays here since no one can sign him out.

Laci

That's awful.

Francine

Yeah it is.

Laci

That means he would have to spend his entire life behind these walls, with no friends but the nurses that care for him.

Francine

It's a tragedy but there's nothing we can do.

Laci looks so sad.

int. Evans home. day

Zane and Natalie are in Natalie's room.

Zane

You have a good collection of music.

He says while looking through her ipod.

Natalie

Thanks.

Zane

I saw you with Lucas... Yesterday.

Natalie

Oh.

Zane

I understand if you don't want to hang out with me anymore. I mean you know with my reputation.

Natalie

Its not your reputation, its your grandpa's. I think your pretty cool and that's why I told Lucas to fuck off.

Zane

Really?

Natalie

Yeah, i don't like people being mean to other people for no reason.

Zane

Thanks for sticking up for me... No one ever has before.

Natalie

No problem. I personally think your really cool, you have good taste in music your artsy, and well not half bad looking.

This catches zanes attention and he grins at Natalie.

Zane

Really?

Natalie

Yeah.

Zane kind of blushes.

Natalie

Come here.

Zane

Why?

Natalie

I want to show you something.

Zane

Ok...

He crawls over next to her and looks on her computer.

Natalie

Its this website for poetry, its not like all the other stupid websites with nothing but love oaths, this one has a lot of good poets from all over the world and even in different languages. You should check it out.

Zane

I should check you out...

He catches himself and his eyes widen.

Zane

I so... like didn't... I uhm, i don't know what to say I'm sorry... Please don't be mad.

Natalie leans over and plants a long kiss on his lips.

Just then Laci walks in.

Laci

Hey nat we have to go soon, tell your-

She sees them.

Laci

Oh, uhm... sorry i didn't know i was interrupting anything... Uh well Natalie honey, we are going to dinners at your dads place and you need to starts getting ready.

Natalie

Ok.

Laci

Ok then...

Laci awkwardly leaves.

Zane

That was awkward.

Natalie

Yeah it was.

Everything stays quiet.

Zane

I should probably go.

Natalie

You sure you don't want to make out a little more, Ive got a little time.

Zane

Well uhm... if you insist.

He sits back down and locks lips with Natalie again.

It cuts to Jacob and Laci's room.

Jacob

Is she getting ready?

Laci

No.

Jacob

What is she doing?

Laci

Making out with some boy.

Jacob

What?

Laci

Calm down, its just kissing, she'll get ready in a minute.

Jacob

He better not watch her get ready.

Laci

Oh quiet you just go shave or something.

Jacob

Shave? What are you talking about, i like the light stubble, i think it suits me. I look like a film star like... like... Oh like Dylan Mcdermott. Yeah like him.

Laci

No offense but you are far from it.

She says teasing.

Jacob

Well your no Katherine heigl yourself.

He laughs.

Laci

But really though, shave.

int. dales home. night

Elena

Well it is so nice to meet you all. We've been wanting you to come over for so long.

Laci

Yes sorry about that, i haven't been feeling too well lately.

Elena

Oh i hope you are feeling better.

Laci

Yes a lot, thank you.

Elena

Well here step right on in.

The Evans walk into dale and Elena's home.

dale

Oh hey buddy.

Jacob

Oh hey.

dale

Why don't you come out back with me, help me barbecue. We'll leave the girls to whatever.

Jacob

Ok sure.

They both go outside.

Laci

So this is my daughter Natalie.

Natalie

Hi a pleasure to meet you.

She shakes Elena's hand.

Elena

Oh what great manners... If you two would follow me into the kitchen, I've got stuff on the stove and i don't want it to burn.

Laci

Oh of course.

They follow her.

Laci

Is there anything we can help with.

Elena

Oh no its fine.

Laci

Really we would love to help.

Elena

Well if you insist, i guess you could cut up some veggies for the salad.

Laci

Of course.

Elena

Ok then.

She hands them a couple of vegetables and knives, while she also starts cutting some up.

Elena

So dale says you are all from LA?

Laci

Yes we are.

Elena

Well you certainly are far from home.

Laci

Yeah.

Elena

Going from such a big city to such a small.

Laci

I know it feels weird.

Elena

I wouldn't know, I've never left this town.

Laci

Really?

Elena

Yes, me and dale have been wanting to go on vacation, but well we planned that trip when we were still in high school and it hasn't happened. There's an old saying that once your in woodsdale, you never leave... I guess its true.

Laci

Why haven't you been able to go?

Elena

Because the big buffoon spends all his money on bills and booze. Its fine though, I've come to peace with it.

Natalie looks at Laci weird and Laci also looks back.

Elena

You know, i once dreamed of being a Hollywood film star, that went to hell as you can see.

She laughs.

Elena

But well enough about myself, tell me more about you all.

It cuts to later on and the Evans are in their cars.

ext. Evans car. night

Natalie

Well that was awkward.

Jacob and Laci look at each other.

Laci

Yes it certainly was.

Jacob

It seemed fine to me.

Laci

That's because you weren't in the kitchen where all Elena did was complain and put down dale, and talk about how she wanted to be a movie star.

Natalie

I think she went a bit far telling us about the por-... Adult film.

Jacob

Well i don't think we will be going back their anytime soon.

Laci

Yes.

ext. woods. night

It is pitch dark outside, almost nothing can be seen except one figure standing over another, its a person on its knees.

raspy voice

On the count of three run... I'll give you a head start.

woman

Please don't do this... please i beg you.

Raspy voice

1.

woman

I've got a family.

Raspy voice

2.

woman

Please!

Raspy voice

3.

She takes off running as fast as she can.

The other figure stands back and watches as he pulls out a stop watch and turns it on...

The girl keeps running but she doesn't even know which way is which.

It cuts back to the figure. The stop watch hits 25 seconds and he takes off.

The girl is out of breath by now from running so fast, but something is in the distance, its a break in the woods. Its a road. She cries out of joy but realizes that was a bad move.

She is getting so close she is only feet away at this point when suddenly she she grabbed from behind, she is screaming now and doesn't know what to do other than kick. There is nothing for her to do though.

Then slowly the killer taunts her, moving the steel cold of his blade against her neck.

She lets out one last shriek when he cuts and brutally and forcefully throws her into the road where a car comes out of no where and hits her, blood splattering everywhere in the process, the killer stays for a minute as the driver and passengers get out of the car to check what happened, then he casually walks off.

It cuts to the car that hit the woman... Its the Evans.

Laci

Oh my god we hit a woman.

Jacob

Natalie call 911 now! And don't come over here ok.

Natalie

Ok!

She takes out her phone.

Natalie

No service.

Laci

Oh my god!

Then the Evans hear something, the woman is trying to speak.

Jacob

Stay calm miss were going to get you help.

The woman keeps trying to speak until she finally manages to say 2 words.

woman

Thank you.

CUT


	4. Therapy

**INT. theoropists office. day**

Laci is laying down in a sofa.

therapist

How have you been feeling laci.

laci

Sad... Depressed... Lost.

Therapist

Why do you feel lost.

laci

I don't know what to do anymore. I used to be able to plan out a day years in advance, and now i cant plan my day for shit.

therapist

How long ago was the accident?

laci

It was 3 weeks ago.

Therapist

It shows you tried to book an appointment 4 weeks ago.

laci

Because i was feeling this way even before the accident.

Therapist

Why? What happened to make you want to come here.

laci

That's just it, i don't know. One minute my life seemed perfect, and the next it all went up in flames.

therapist

Well why don't we focus on one subject his appointment, and the next another.

laci

Ok.

Therapist

So tell me about the accident. I know it will be difficult for you, because it was such a tragedy. But well i think it is important that you talk about it.

laci

We were driving home from dinner with Jacobs friends house.

Therpist

I bet that was fun.

laci

The exact opposite. Me and my daughter spent the entire dinner listening to the friends wife bitch about her husband and tell us how she had such big dreams until she met him like boo fucking hoo who gives a fuck.

Therpist

Why don't we continue on about the accident.

laci

This woman, she came out of nowhere... flying out onto the highway, we didn't even see her until we heard the thud of her skull getting crushed.

The therapists shows a sigh.

laci

We got out and tried to call for help, i got down to try and help her but i knew she was a goner. She had a cut going all along her neck, there was so much blood all over her body. Gallons of it. She would have been dead even if we could have called for help.

Therapist

That's awful.

laci

And then as she lies there bleeding out, she whispers something, something that is continuing to haunt me until now. It disturbs me to even remember it.

Therapist

What did the woman say... Laci?

laci

She said Thank you.

There's a long silence.

Laci gets a tear in her eye.

Therapist

And how did you feel about that?

laci

... I said you're welcome.

INTRO

**INT. Evans home. day**

Laci is in her room getting ready for work.

Jacob

Your going to work?

laci

Yes.

Jacob

I thought you took time off, i thought you wanted to wait a little longer before going back.

laci

Well what can i say, therapy helped... a lot.

Jacob

Are you mad at me.

laci

You forced me to go to therapy Jacob, of course I'm mad at you.

Jacob

I thought it was for the best, you haven't been yourself lately. I think it would be best if you didn't go to work ok.

laci

You cant dictate me.

Jacob

I'm not.

laci

Yes you are, that is exactly what you are doing. You are trying to tell me not to work, but you've been working.

Jacob

I just don't think it is healthy to go to work where theirs all sorts of dying people. That just messes with your head more Laci. I think it is better if you don't go and take care of people, you need to take care of yourself.

laci

I can more than take care of myself, so i am going to work.

She grabs her purse and stomps out of their bedroom.

Jacob just stands there for a minute trying to gather his thoughts.

Natalie

Hey dad.

Natalie comes peaking in.

Jacob

Oh hey baby, whats wrong?

Natalie

Nothing i was wonder, could i have some money for lunch?

Jacob

Oh yeah of course.

He reaches to grab his wallet.

Jacob

So are you and Lucas like gonna hang out later or what?

Natalie

I haven't talked to him in weeks, what would make you think that?

Jacob

I don't know you guys just seemed like really good friends, so i just figured friends hanged out.

Natalie

He's a jerk, i don't want to see him anymore.

Jacob

Well what about that other kid... Zack.

Natalie

Zane?

Jacob

Yeah him.

Natalie

I don't know, I'll probably see him at lunch or something.

Jacob

Oh well ok. I guess. Have a nice day.

Natalie

Yeah ok.

**EXT. Jacobs work truck. day**

Jacob pulls up in his work truck outside of Dale's house.

He honks the horn.

He can hear yelling coming from Jacobs house. Finally dale comes out.

dale

Oh shut up!

Elena

You better go, and don't come home after work you can stay at that damn bar all you like.

Dale gets in.

dale

Just drive.

Jacob hits the gas and they take off.

Jacob pretends to not have heard anything.

dale

I bet your wondering what that was.

Jacob

It was none of my business.

dale

The old lady, lately she well... I just think she don't love me lately.

Jacob

I'm sure that's not true. I'm sure she loves you dale.

dale

No, she doesn't. I can tell. That's why i stay at those bars, I'm not even drinking i just stay there to get away give herself time... to maybe i don't know cool her jets.

Jacob

I'm positive she still loves you, maybe you two are just going trough a rough patch, it happens to everybody.

dale

You know, me and her have been together since high school.

Jacob

That's a long time.

dale

Yeah, i know, and you know... I wouldn't change anything if i could.

Jacob

You sound very happy.

dale

I guess... Maybe I'll take her some flowers after work... You think she'll like that?

Jacob

If theirs on thing i know about woman, it's that they love flowers.

dale

How did you and laci meet Jacob?

Jacob

Oh man that is a very long story.

dale

We've got some time.

Jacob

Ok well, it all started at this little coffee shop over in LA. I went there once when i was running late for a meeting, and i saw this girl there and i think wow she's really pretty. So i go over there and i do some sweet talking, ya know trying to break the ice. And she takes the bait and I ask if i could sit there, knowing that i had to be in a meeting 10 minutes from now. Anyway she lets me sit there and we don't really talk much and then i finished my coffee and i left.

dale

What happened next?

Jacob

Well I kept going there every single day. And whaddya know, she's there every single day. And everyday i sat with her until i gathered up the courage to ask her out. And she kindly accepted.

dale

That's persistence buddy.

Jacob

Yeah... I remember our first date. She was wearing this pink shirt for some weird band she used to listen to... now that i think about it she probly still listens to it. Anyway we went to the local carnival and we had lots of fun. But i thought i almost ruined it.

dale

How?

Jacob

Well she liked going on rollar coasters, which is fine. But i haven't gone on too many in my lifetime, not that I'm afraid of them, i just never go on them. So we just got done eating and we go on this rollar coaster, and its going up and down in loops and spins and all sorts of things, and my stomach wasn't handling that all too well. And i just puke, right at the end. Lets just say the attendants were pissed.

Dales laughing.

Jacob

It got on her shoes and everything and we walk out of the carnival, and i think to myself... well great i just lost this amazing girl. And we get in the car and the only thing i can say is sorry. And at this point i think she is just going to say take me home... But she doesn't, she says, it happens to the best of us. And well that wasn't the best answer, it gave me hope and confidence that this wasn't over, that maybe this relationship wasn't over. And it wasn't and we continued dating for a while about 2 years until i asked her to marry me, and about another year later came Natalie.

Dale

That's a good story, its embarrassing and awkward, but its also sweet. And that makes a great story.

Jacob just drives, you can tell he is deep in thought.

**INT. LONGBOTTOM HIGH SCHOOL HALLWAY. DAY**

Natalie is sitting with Zane.

The bell rings

Zane

Well there goes our lunch.

Natalie

We really need a longer lunch period, it takes forever to just get our food.

Natalie says scarfing down the rest of her food.

Zane

I have to get to class, see you later?

Natalie

Yeah of course.

Zane leans in for a small kiss and Natalie gives it to him.

Zane

Bye.

The camera follows Zane until he gets to a deserted hallway.

He hears a noise and turns around

He keeps hearing it so he follows it.

He is now completely isolated from everyone else and all alone.

Behind him we see a figure dressed in all black.

man

Surprise bitch!

Then the figure hits Zane in the back of the head and Zane passes out.

**EXT. somewhere near the lake. day**

Zane lies there on sand right near the lake.

He is barely coming too and he hears voices yelling at him.

man

Wake up!

The man dressed in a slasher costume slaps him hard which wakes him a little more.

man

I said wake up!

Zane is now more alert and tries to move his hands but he cant because their tied.

man

There's no going anywhere, not anymore fucker.

Zane

(Mumble)

Who are you?

man

Who am i? Its me your great old grandpa, i want you to kill for me.

The man laughs.

Zane

(Yells)

Who are you!

Zane is now fully awake.

The man pulls off the mask, its Lucas.

Lucas

Surprise!

Zane

What's going on.

Zane can see two more guys behind Lucas, he recognizes them from school.

Lucas

Whats going on, what is going on guys. What are we doing here, oh yeah that's right, ridding this town of a disease.

Zane

What?

Lucas

Your not stupid Zane... I know that. Your actually pretty smart, which is why as soon as you woke up, you knew you were going to die here, and now.

Zane

What are you going to do.

Lucas

I'm going to drop you in this lake and watch you slowly drown.

Zane

Why?

Lucas

The poor little innocent out of town girl moves in and goes to our school, i come in and try to show her what this town really is. A horror fest and she buys it... Until you come along with your poetry and mr oh I'm so pathetic i have no friends thing. And you take her. And you're putting her in danger.

Zane

How?

Lucas

Your a danger, everybody knows one day your gonna snap and go on a killing spree just like your grandpappy, but see i found a way to avoid Natalie getting chopped in to little pieces.

Zane

And that is?

Lucas

To get rid of the parasite that's sucking her life away.

Zane

You'll never get away with this.

Lucas

Sure i will... Come on boys, time to make our escape.

The walk behind Zane and get on to jet skis. The one Lucas gets on Zane is tied to.

Lucas

Nice knowing you killer.

ZANE

You better hope i die here, cause if i don't i swear I will kill you!

The three take off and Zane gets pull hard behind them, hes in the water now.

They finally get to the deepest part when Lucas takes out a knife and cuts the rope, letting Zane fall into the deep part of the water with no way to escape.

The three continue you to drive off.

The camera slowly pans away to Zane trying to fight his way out of the rope.

CUT


	5. Authors Note 1

Note: This is a note to all of my readers. I am still writing this story but am taking my time with it to truly fine tune it. So i will keep on posting an episode when i finish it but i wont do it as frequent as i had in the past. Thanks for reading and i will get them out as soon as possible.


End file.
